


Father and Son

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: The Ghost King [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Gen, Post-Supernatural Season 5, Pre-Supernatural Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: Dean decided to call up the Ghost King and get's a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: The Ghost King [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the unknown days between the end of Leo's last chapter in Mark of Athena and the beginning of Hazel's first chapter in House of Hades. So roughly sometime between July 1 and July 5.

Dean stood in a graveyard. His voice was hoarse.

“I want to speak to the Ghost King,” he shouted for the millionth time that hour. “The Ghost King, damn it! Where is he?”

“Would you stop this pathetic begging?” a snide voice behind him said. “I had hoped after an hour you’d give up, but I underestimate the sheer will power of a Winchester.”

Dean turned with a glare on his face. The man who had spoken was tall and pale. His face was gaunt, and framed in dark hair. His well tailored business suit seemed to ripple with something Dean wasn’t sure of. The ripples seemed to resemble faces in the moonlight.

“Who are you?” he asked roughly.

The man rolled his eyes. “I’m almost glad my son isn’t here to take your call.”

Dean frowned. “Your son? You’re Nico’s dad?”

“Nico’s dad,” the man mused. “Not my usual introduction, but I suppose it’ll do under the circumstances. Yes, Nico is my son. Now what is so extremely important that you have insisted on shouting for my son for hours without stopping.”

“My brother,” Dean said. “I saw him. I’m sure of it. The last time I talked to your kid, he said he would poke around for Sammy while he looked for some doors. I want to know if he managed to bring my brother back, and if so, why hasn’t my brother come to find me yet?”

Nico’s father looked like he would rather be anywhere else. He let out a breath. “I do not know about your  _ brother _ ,” he said distastefully. “Unfortunately, your souls do not belong to me. While neither of you are particularly religious, the fact that you and your brother are Michael and Lucifer’s vessels ultimately signs you over to the Christian jurisdiction.” His lips pinched. “The fact that you frequently pray to angels of the Christian pantheon may add to that.”

“Well, can’t you ask your son? I mean, he'd be the one who would have brought Sammy back!” Dean snarled.

The man’s eyes glowed dangerously. “You would do well to stick to a respectful tone when talking to me, Winchester.” He sniffed carelessly. “As much as I would like to refer your annoying and grating attitude to my son, I cannot. My son has had a long week and he is recovering from that experience, so I will pass on your message, but do not expect anything more.” He turned to walk away.

“How the hell did you end up with a kid like Nico?” Dean said angrily. “He’s nothing like you, you know? You might look the same and dress the same, but he’s ten times the person you’ll ever be. My brother and I met him once by accident, and Nico came by to tell me he might have a way to save my brother when he heard about Sam. He told me that  _ he _ would take care of everything. He said that  _ his _ soul wasn’t worth half of Sam’s soul. He cares more about the people around him than he does about himself. But you’re just a selfish jerk.”

The man paused. “I’ll make sure to pass along your opinion of my son to him.” His voice sounded like he was holding back some type of emotion. “My children are so rarely happy, and I am hoping Nico would be the exception.” He cleared his throat. “Go home, Winchester. Get to bed at a reasonable hour. I’d hate for you to miss your appointment.”

“What-”

The man disappeared.

“-appointment?” Dean finished.

.

Dean watched the fireworks exploding in the sky. Him and Sam ran around the open field, joyful shouts and laughter echoing in the night.

“Happy memory. Sorry to interrupt.”

He jumped when Nico spoke from beside him.

“What the hell?”

Nico grinned. “Heard you spoke to my dad. Surprised he let you live.”

“Your dad’s a jerk,” Dean grumbled.

“My whole family is full of them,” Nico shrugged. “My stepmother hates me, and  _ her _ mother is psycho. My uncle killed my mom when he tried to kill my sister and I. My… cousin? Guess you could call her that. Anyway, she got my sister to join her girls only cult which led to my sister’s death at the hands of a faulty invention one of my other sorta cousins made. Not to mention, my grandfather tried to take over the world last August, so we stopped him. Now we are fighting  _ his _ mother, our great-grandmother.” Nico smirked. “It’s a jerk family. Anyway, dad said you called me.”

“Yeah,” Dean said absently, glancing back at the fireworks memory. “Uh, what is this anyway? Please tell me you aren’t a djinn.”

“This is a dream,” Nico answered. “Your dream more specifically. I just entered it to talk to you. Like my dad told you, I’m still recovering from… things.” He winced.

Dean nodded. “Right. Uh, so why did I called you? I think I saw Sam. And you had said you would poke around for him, so I was hoping you were able to bring him back.”

Nico looked confused. “No. It wasn’t me. I… well, I spent maybe a few hours looking? I don’t know for sure. Time is different down there. Anyway, I ended up… I got too close to… look, what I’m trying to say is I was looking, but I got captured by bad guys. I’m okay now,” he said, seeing Dean’s alarmed look. “My friends rescued me. But if your brother is alive, it wasn’t my doing.” He looked down. “I’m sorry, Dean. I couldn’t find him.”

“Daddy dearest said us Winchesters aren’t part of his ‘jurisdiction’ or whatever,” Dean said pointedly. “Want to explain that?”

“I know what he told you,” Nico snapped. “He told me about everything you talked about. And it’s complicated. You wouldn’t be able to understand. I don’t understand it myself. The best I can do is compare the afterlife to a stack of paper. Each sheet represents a different pantheon. You’ve got your Christians, Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, etc. Depending on what you believe in, that’s the sheet of paper your name is on. When you die, you see that particular pantheon’s afterlife and that particular pantheon rules your afterlife. In your case, you’ll see God and St. Peter and all that. For me, I’ll be ferried across the Styx to be judged by three judges and then probably sent off to Elysium unless I want to try rebirth. If it’s my third lifetime and I’ve achieved Elysium all three times, I’ll go to the Isles of the Blessed. But I’m part of the Greek-Roman pantheon. You’re part of the Christian pantheon. So we go to our own respective afterlives, which are two separate things, but they exist on the same plane, just in different layers. Hence my example. Same stack of paper, multiple sheets of paper.”

“You’re Greek?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “That’s all you got from that? Yeah, I’m Greek. My dad’s, uh,” Nico bit his lip. “I’m a demigod. Son of Hades. Like the god of the Underworld and riches of the Earth. So, yeah, I’m Greek.”

“And Roman,” Dean added, staring at Nico in shock.

“The Greek and Roman gods are pretty much the same,” Nico scowled. “They have different names, and their personalities change, but they’re the same gods. The stories don’t change. And the Underworld is the same. My father still rules the Underworld whether or not he is Hades or Pluto.”

It was a lot to take in, but Dean, to his credit, took it well enough. After all, he had fought enough pagan gods to know that there might be a whole group of them still out there.

Nico’s form flickered. He frowned. “I’m waking up. I’m sorry I couldn’t save Sam. But if you saw him, be careful. Something else could have brought him back.”

_ Wake up! We’re under attack! _ A feminine voice echoed in the dream.

“My other sister,” Nico explained. “Hazel. I have to go. Be careful, Dean.”

This time when Nico disappeared, it wasn’t into the shadows. It was more like he just stopped existing. One second he was there, the next he was gone.

Dean rubbed his eyes and tried to return his attention to the memory of the fireworks. But try as he might, he just couldn’t.

_ Where are you, Sammy? _


End file.
